


The return of the mertens(the cases of paul mertens 2: electric bogaloo)

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Overlord (Triumph Video Games), Rock & Rule, The Great Mouse Detective (1986), Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: yeah, i finished it!, this the final part of the mertens saga, thank you for reading it!.





	1. Chapter 1

The Prelude:

After everything mentioned in the epilogue in the cases of Paul mertens, something was happening in hell.

MEANWHILE IN some part of hell, I guess.

Dr.blasphemious: wakey,wakey

???: arrghh.. What happened?.

Dr.blasphemious: well, after you came here, the order of hell told to you:``your crimes against humanity and sort of, we have to seal´´, so I came, I fix ya.

 ??? : give me the mirror.

Dr.Blasphemious: what?

??? :  GIVE ME THE DAMN MIRROR!.

Dr. blasphemious: ok,ok.

( dr blasphemious gives the mirror to ???)

???: oh no,no,no,no.

Dr.blasphemious: dont look at me, we didnt have too much budget.

???: hehehehe, HEHEHEHE, HAHAHAHAHA!

(??? Breaks the mirror)

But, meanwhile at gotham, Paul was working at the university, he was alright, it’s been 1 year, while paullie was sleeping on one of the park benches while holding a bottle of jack daniels.

Her phone was ringing, making her awake and she takes the phone.

Paul: Paullie?

Paullie: what?

Paul: I want to tell you something important.

Paullie: what do you want?.

Paul: we´re gonna visit Main street!.

Paullie: main street?, paul it’s been a very while since we kicked ass in that concert.

Paul: yes, also im going to tell ya that we´re also going to Main street´s comic con.

Paullie: yeah!, i´ll tell my boyfriend about this.

Paul:ok,ok.

Then Paullie went to her home, in two weeks they´ll return.


	2. Comic conspiracy

Two weeks later, the mertens returned to Main street after 1 year since those events, paullie was happy about they returned.

Today was the Main street´s comic con, is like a fusion between D23, bronycon and NY comic con.

Paullie was with some friends, recording for a documental about this event.

Llie was wearing her gengar sweater, like always, and she was wearing a skull mask.

After the recordings, Paullie saw mok.

Paullie: Yo Mok!

Mok: oh it´s you.

Paullie: long time no see, it´s been a long time ago.

Mok: paullie, you still work for me and you still visiting me.

Paullie: really?

Mok:yes.

Paullie: oh, ok, do you want a shawarma?

Mok:  just for later.

Paullie: ok, i´ll go to some conference and then to the game section.

As paullie went to the conferece, two goodpeople saw a known figure

Goodperson1: hey man, isn’t that Mikudayo?

Goodperson2: of course she it is, can we take a photo?.

Goodperson1: of course!.

???:  im not that person, i´m…

(The goodpeople was pulling out their cameras)

???:  nevermind.

(the goodpeople took a photo with mikudayo)

Meanwhile, paullie,after the conference about her career feat. His friend, she began to told stories.

Paullie: you know what people, while I was walking through the streets, I saw a figure watching me from the top of the building, I take a photo, could it be Darkman?

Paul: you just showed those photos weeks ago, you just photoshopped them.

Paullie: think about the possibilities Paul.

And then, they went to the game section.

There´s also a OASIS section, paullie brought her device, it´s device looked like a mask, it included some metal gloves and all the stuff to play,

She put the mask, llie was attached to some cables, making her look like tangrowth.

While she was playing with her avatar(a giant spider, or sometimes a tv headed person wearing an epic armor)

Paul saw Fuzzy cat(Basil) with some goodpeople singing and dancing the song: nico ni nico ni.

Paul was like:``I didn’t saw this´´.

The mikudayo being saw paullie playing oasis.

???: oh no.

Then,it saw a goodperson, it wents towards him.

???:  YOU!

Goodperson: me?

???:  what have you done to her!

Goodperson: paullie?.

???: you caged her with strings of metal that drives her in the land of madness and..

Goodperson: she´s playing in the OASIS, also the strings of metal are cables of her OASIS gear.

???: what?, what year is it!

Goodperson: what are you saying,it´s technology mikudayo.

???: IM NOT MIKUDAYO!.

Then paullie ended her OASIS routine, and saw mikudayo.

Paullie: da fuq mikudayo?, nah, im gonna play guitar hero.

Paullie went to play guitar hero with Paul Mertens and Mok, paul had to go to buy something for her.

While Paul was walking to see the stands, he saw on the stage, a daemonsyte, wearing his suit and  tv head helmet, the male daemonsyte was making a ventriloquist act using a doll.

People had to wear some translation device, because the oculusyte language can kill mortals, except human elves,oculusytes,etc.

After the act, the host appeared.

Host: alright, that performance was awesome, but we need some people to participate, who´s next?

Then the mikudayo being went up to the stage.

Host: oh look, it´s mikudayo, what are going to do?

???: for the last time, im not…

Random person: mikudayo, you act weird.

???: no,im.

Random person 2: maybe is just a cringe worthy dude who wants attention.

???:WHAT.

Random person 3: so what do want, dork.

The random people talked about things, until the mikudayo bursted.

???:  ENOUGH!, DO YOU THINK THAT IM THAT GIBBERISH BEING, I WAS THE WORLD´S GREATEST CRIMINAL MIND!, THE UNHOLY TERROR OF THIS CITY, THE KNOWN ENEMY OF..

Then paul saw that basil went towards him, basil took off his head mask.

Fuzzy cat(Basil): hi paul how´s goin, I need some air, this fursuit it´s killing me.

Mikudayo being look at basil.

???:  WHAT THE FUCK BASIL!, what I was talking about, ah!, I searching two of my old friends: one is a bit  small, pale skin,pointy ears, blue eyes, and wears ordinary clothes.

Host: you mean..that guy?

The Host pointed at Paul mertens.

Then the mikudayo turned to see the host, it´s blue eyes turned into a red ones, its smile turned into a creepy one.

???: yes.

Paul was shocked.

Basil: oh god, back to fuzzy cat mode.

Paul: oh shit.

Then paul ran away.

While paul ran, Paullie was still playing with Mok.

Paul went to a room and locked it, and then he phoned Paullie, while she was eating a shawarma with Mok.

Paul: Paullie!

Paullie: what´s happening Paul?

Paul: a figure of Mikudayo is chasing me!

Paullie: stop smoking my blunts.

Paul: I didn’t smoke that.

Then an axe bursted on the door of the locked room.

Paul: OH MY GOD.

Paullie: are you locked up in a room?

Paul:yes!

Paullie: and there’s someone opening the room breaking the door with an axe, right?

Paul: yes!

Paullie: is this a ``the shining´´ reference.

Paul: of course..aaargh!

Then the face of the mikudayo appeared on the broken door´s crack.

???:  IM BAAAAAAACK!.

Paul:[insert girly scream here].

Then paul ran away.

Paul put his white mask , and pick a double barrel shotgun.

He turned to see that the mikudayo was coming for him, but paul pointed at it with the gun.

Paul: feast on my boomstick, motherfucker!

Then paul shot mikudayo right in its head, mikudayo´s head started to emerge a substance similar to tar, mikudayo started to shake and then fall. The tar like substance started to say something.

???: AH, after 10.000 years im free!.

Paul: oh fuck.

Then the tar thing ran away, then paullie and mok went towards Paul.

Paullie: did I miss something?.

The goodpeople saw the now mikudayo costume on the floor.

Goodperson: so, it has begun.

Paullie: well, shit.


	3. the college´s visit

Weeks passed after the conference incident,

The mertens were at paullie´s apartment, llie was smoking a blunt,the phone rang.

Paul picked the phone.

Paul: hello?, yes, going to the university, ok.

Paul turned off the phone.

Paullie: who was on the phone?

Paul: a person called Charles, we had to go to the university.

Paullie: for what?

Paul: the same thing we do when we had the mansion.

Paullie: what mansion?

Paul: nevermind.

Thus, the mertens went to that university, they saw Charles, he looked like Archibald from ‘’a smissmas story´´ from the comics of Team Fortress 2.

Charles: do my eyes deceive me?, it´s the mertens.

Paul: we received the call, why you call us.

Charles: i made the call because about his office.

Paul: what do you mean, `he´?

Charles: you-know-who-am-i-talking-about.

Paul: what?

Charles: Basil´s rival.

Paul:ok

Paullie:who?.

Charles: nevermind, let´s go to the campus.

As they went to the campus, it looked like the purge, some goodpeople were wearing some African masks, while burning some stuff, and some pandemonium in there.

Charles: oh deary,deary,deary me, what a hellish mess.

Paullie saw someone familiar at the pyre, a red demon with red hair, wearing a dark grey shirt and pants.

Paullie:wait isn’t that..my cousin?

Charles: wait, elyseum is your cousin?

Paullie:yes

Paul: oh, so what happened here?

Charles: well, after he died, this college became hell, many teachers had to leave this place, im the only who remains here.

Paul:oh.

Paul saw that paullie was with her cousin.

Paullie: yo, Elyseum,how´s goin?

Elyseum: great, you were awesome on that concert.

Paullie:thanks.

Paul:erm Charles, why did you just call us?

Charles: I just call you just to give to you, his office.

Paul: he was a..

Paullie: A HUGE SMARTASS!

Charles: what?, nevermind about that, let´s go.

And then the fellas went inside that college, the walls had graffities that said:  on the 3rd day the moon shall fall upon us and some graffiti art about link from Ocarina of time.

As they went to that office, Charles started to get worried.

Charles: I feel like if he was here.

Then Charles saw that paullie was holding a cylinder.

Paullie: what the fuck is that?

Charles: these are wax cylinder recordings, wanna hear them?.

Paul: maybe later.

Cherles: well, Im going to give to his office as part of that inheritance.

Paul:ok, maybe it would be a better a base or something.

Paullie was throwing some books from the bookshelf.

Paullie: WHERE THE FUCK IS THE ANIME, THIS IS BULLSHIT!.

Then paullie saw a photo of a man:

 

 

 

Paullie: who´s that?

Charles: that man was your now deceased… ex…

Paullie: what ex-boyfriend are you talking about?, I don’t have any.

Charles: oh no..

Paul: well, she just fell down from the roof of the mansion.

Charles: oh,ok, can I tell you something you didn’t know?

Paul: like what?.

Charles: his backstory.

Paul: tell us.

Charles: ok, padraic´s past was awful, his mother died when he was 3 yrs old, then he was physically and psychologically abused by his father, after those abuses, his father was sent to the gallows where he was hanged.

The young padraic was adopted by my family, as years went by, he became a sociopath, but a clever student, the worst part was that day at the graduation, someone just threw a bucket of red paint at him, everyone laughed, he became angry, he almost killed everyone, 5 were injured.

Then he became a teacher in this school, but he was fired after he strangulated a student

Years passed, he became one of the most feared criminal mind, and then, he found you and.. I know what happened next, I was at the funeral.

Paul: Oh my god, who the hell careees?.. I mean, how awful, but why you aren’t angry at me and paullie.

Charles: I accepted his death, your friend and those people were right, she was too young for that and she has the right to say, his friends,fangirls and the whole ``fan kingdom´´ were consumed by the grief, fortunately I wasn’t consumed by that.

Paul: good for you.

Charles: thanks.

Paullie: how do I use these recordings?

Charles: oh, let me bring my wax cylinder phonograph.

Then Charles, picked up a wax cylinder phonograph and put it on the desk.

Charles: what recording shall we listen.

Paullie:…

Charles:  this one you are holding.

Paullie gave the cylinder to Charles and then he put the cylinder on the phonograph.

(Phonograph recording 1)

 

Padraic: is this thing on?,yes it is, today is June 13th , im here at my old office, everything was the same, well say something my dear!.

(They hear a 17 year old paullie)

Teenie Paullie: draic, just give me 5 more minutes, stop waking up like that.

Padraic: oh you are just lovely, sleeping on that couch.

Teenie paul: leave me alone.

Padraic: *sigh*, you´re just different than those whinny girls.

(end of phonograph)

Paullie: I found this one.

(Phonograph recording 2, this time is one from the past)

Young Charles: this day in history, Charles joneses has discovered the phonograph, padraic, you have to see this.

Young padraic: no.

Young Charles:ok.

(end of phonograph recording 2)

Charles looked a bit sad.

Charles: I have to show you this.

(final phonograph recording)

Padraic: why she left me?, why she hates me?

Charles: well, she didn’t like you, don’t go too far, she was right.

Padraic: no.., she was the only one I had.

Charles: you know what the youngsters these days said: there´s more fish on the sea.

Padraic: you don’t understand

Charles: but.

Padraic: YOU DON´T UNDERSTAND!

Charles: I know that your life was so hard, you just had to forget it.

Padraic: no, I don’t want to forget her, she was supposed to be mine.

(end of final  phonograph).

Charles: *sigh*

Charles saw paul shocked and paullie was looking at some drawings that were on the desk.

Paullie: why there´s a drawing of link from ocarina of time.

charles: it´s hard to explain this..

Paullie: whathever, well, is there a vending machine here.

Charles: no.

Paullie: don’t worry pal I´ll go with paul to get some munchies at seven eleven.

Charles: don’t go outside, what if he gets you?.

Paul: i´ll go alone, ok and you´ll stay with Charles.

Charles: yes, you can play with me his favourite game: chess.

Paullie:  sorry but im a slut for Dungeons & dragons, chess is for huge nerds.

Charles: what is dungeons and dragons?

Paullie: dungeons and dragons, the RP game, with that game, the cards of magic the gathering, yugi-oh. Pokemon and all the things that I like, protected my virginity when I was 17.

Charles: what?

Paul: is true, she tought him how to play magic the gathering at a comic convention, things ended up badly because he didn’t know what the fuck is going on.

Charles: ah ok.

Then Paul went out of the office.

Charles: well, chess?

Paullie: I told you ``dungeons and dragons´´, not that nerd bullshit.

Then, paullie throws the chessboard, and pulls out the playset of D&D.

Paullie: lets a play

Hours later, paul came back to the office with some food, he saw llie and Charles playing D&D.

Paul: what the..

Charles: so im a wizard warrior, so I have to roll 4 to get to the gate.

Paullie: yup.

Paullie notices Paul.

Paullie: hi paul.

Charles: hello there, paullie was teaching me how to play dungeons and dragons.

Paul: oh,ok.


	4. just a normal day

Today it was just a normal day in Mainstreet, Paullie had to pick up her boyfriend, then they take a walk through the city, her boyfriend looked at some people who looked angry at him.

Ra´s: Strange.

Paullie: yes my sugar demon?

Ra´s: why everyone looks at us with anger.

Paullie:well.

Person1: you shouldn´t be with that man, you should be with the world´s criminal mind!.

Person2: Paulliegan was better than ra´sllie!

Paullie: just ignore them.

Ra´s: right.

Paullie: how about we spend this day, deary?

Ra´s: yes.

Well, they spend the day together, then, they went to casa bonita(now is under Paullie´s domain). She was eating some tacos,burritos..

Ra´s just had a coffee.

Paullie: you like this place, I take this place,so mortals can´t enter here, just only us, my friend paul and my people: the goodpeople.

Ra´s: the only thing you do is to invade your favourite places and take them.

Paullie: I do better things than this.

Ra´s: whathever you say.

After they went to casa bonita, they were at the streets again.

Paullie: what a day!

Ra´s: yes, if you excuse me I have to return to gotham, Timothy is waiting for me.

Paullie: ok, you can go, my pecan cake.

Ra´s leave the city, then paulie pulled out her mp3, she wears the earphones, and she played the song on her mp3: new order-Blue Monday.

She walked through the city, seeing all the art that the goodpeople made.

After hours of walking, she saw in the a bit far distance, an old mansion.

She paused her mp3 and removes her headphones.

Paullie: holy shit, I didn’t know that theres a mansion, I know that I love urban exploring, but this is awesome!

Then she picks up her phone and takes a photo of the mansion, and post it on Goodholian weekly. The user´s comment said: Paullie, what are you doing, just no, IT´S HAPPENING, and so on.

Paullie: time to spend the day.

Paullie went to Main street´s museum; she saw portraits of the city´s story, she saw some portraits of her when she was 17, but when go a bit deep on those galleries, she saw portraits of deformed creatures with yellow eyes, and some portraits of link from ocarina of time, she noticed that the portraits there was a familiar

Then she went to the carnival with Lucille: her friend, llie ate a lot of corn dogs, cotton candy, candy apples,etc.

Later, Paul was at the comic shop.

Paul: I wonder if there´s the comic about rock & rule here.

Then he saw Paullie entering the shop, she was holding a jar with some money.

Paullie: hi paul.

Paul: what are you holding…

He paused, he saw the name of the jar: padraic´s money.

Paul remembered that day.

(Padraic: paul, this jar with some dollars, it´s my money, don’t let paullie or you touch it, even if im dead, you´ll now touch it anyway, because you know the consequences)

Paul stared at paullie.

Paullie: are you ok paul?

Paul: yeah, im ok.

Then paullie went on the counter to buy some yu-gi-oh cards.

Paullie: hi Ryan, how´s goin?

Ryan: ok, your purplelish ghoul, what do you want.

Paullie: show me the finest yu-gi-oh cardos.

Ryan:sure.

Ryan show a box of yu-gi-oh card packs

Ryan: choose wisely, my ghoulish leader.

Paullie closed her eyes, she picked a pack randomly from the box, then opened her eyes.

Ryan: that would be 5 dollars.

Paullie opened the money filled jar, and picked 5 dollars.

Ryan: isn’t that… his money?

Paullie: heres your dollar,well, at least theres a original uncensored card.

She opened the pack, she pulled a card from that pack.

 

The first card: white dragon with blue eyes.

*insert hallelujah chorus here*

Paullie: HORI SHITTO

Ryan: oh my god.

Everyone saw that card, everyone got hyped like when they reacted to mewtwo in Smash 4.

Paullie: wait!, theres more!

Paullie revealed that behind that card, theres was other card: slifer the sky dragon.

Everyone got hyped again.

She revelaed the other 3rd card: the winged dragon of ra.

Paullie: yeah boi!

Paul was like:wtf.

Suddenly paullie mobile started to ring, then she picked her phone.

Paullie: hello?,yes,yeah, livestream a urban exploration?at night?, yeah!,of course!.

Paullie: paul, you know what?

Paul:what.

Paullie: we´re gonna livestream a urban  exploration at night.

Paul: in what place?.

Paullie: in a mansion that i found.

Paul:ok.

Paullie: see ya at the mall.

 

Later, in the afternoon, paul went to the mall´s market

Paullie was waiting at the entrance, smoking a blunt.

Paullie: hi paul.

Paul: hi paullie, you  are smoking a blunt?.

Paullie: yes., let´s go get the munches.

Paul: ok, i´ll go to the coke section.

Paul went to that section, he knew that paullie loves normal coke, well paullie followed him.

Paullie: yo paul, y´know that there´s a share a coke with(insert name) bullshit, check if there a coke bottle with my name on it, while im going to the snack section.

Paullie went away, paul was trying to find the coke bottle with the: share a coke with Paula.

Then he found a coke bottle, but it had her ex name.

Paul was shocked, he began to shake, he looked at paullie.

 

Paul: paullie.

Paullie:what.

Paul: look at this coke bottle.

Paullie: it says….

Paul:pad…

Paullie: padawan, I don’t get it, this is not scary at all Paul.

Paul: well, I notice that this coke is a diet coke.

Paullie stared at the coke and saw that it was diet coke, and then she started to sceam in horror.

Paullie: aaaaaahhhhh!

Then she picked a packet of mentos, she picked one mento and she opened the bottle, while doing that, she closed the bottle and shake it, then she threw it.

Then the bottle exploded.

Paul: what the fuck just happened.

Paullie:c´mon let go to buy this,then we have to go.

Paul:ok, i´ll bring my High definition camera.

After they bought the munch, the night has fallen.

Paullie was with mok, she was preparing her twitch account and the livestream.

Mok was preparing his HD camera.

Mok: 3,2,1, go!

Paullie: hi i´m paullie mertens and this is urban exploring, featuring me, mok and guest star: Paul.

(paul appears)

Paul:hi there.

(paullie points at the mansion)

Paullie: we´re going to visit this mansion, I found this today, so we´re gonna enter,right?

Paul:…

As they walked towards the mansion, they saw a rusty gate with an R on it.

Paul: paullie, do you know what the R stands for?

Paullie: yeah, grapefruit.

Mok laughed.

Mok: well lets enter to this house.

As they entered, they went to the entrance of the mansion, there was a wooden plank blocking the door.

Paul: interesting

Mok: Why are you saying that paul?

Paul: well, in that wooden plank there´s drawings of shadowy figures.

Paullie: theres a dickbutt drawing on that plank.

Paul: I noticed that, Mok how´s goin with the comments

Mok: nah, they are commenting about it´s gonna happen.

Paullie: and…

Mok: they are using some icons of a person´s face.

Paullie: it´s kappa.

Paul removed the wooden plank.

Paul: well let´s go.

Then they entered the mansion, Paul looked scared.

Paul: it´s been like a year since… paula what the hell are you doing.

Paullie was playing pokemon GO.

Paullie: Paul, I catched a shiny venomoth!

Paul: nevermind about that.

Paullie went towards paul

Paullie: you know paul, this mansion was built under a cemetery.

Paul: that´s not true.

Paullie: then explain the floating cup.

Then they saw the floating cup.

Paul: how about we see the other rooms.

Paullie: alrighty, im going with Mok.

Paul:ok, i´ll to the rest of the rooms.

Then paul went to the other side.

Paullie: we´ll mok, lets a go.

Mok: ok.

Paullie and Mok walk to the other side, she noticed a half opened door.

Paullie: how ´bout this door.

They entered to that room, it was an office, paullie noticed that in the desk there was a notebook.

Paullie: OWO what´s this?, it´s a diary, the title says… padawan´s diary, there´s a note in here: don’t read it, im gonna read it.

Mok: I wonder what it says?

Paullie: ok, now its storytime with paullie, so lets begin:

``Hi my name is James Padraic Ratigan but you can call me the greatest criminal mind and I have black hair with gray streaks(that´s how I got my name..clearly not) that I wear a nice hat and red eyes like realistic blood and a lot of people tell me I look like Vincent Price(AN: if you don’t know who he get da hell out of here). Im not a known associate of that blonde elf boy wearing green clothes but I wish I was because he´s a major fucking hottie. I´m also the most feared criminal in a town called main street, im very classy(in case you couldn´t tell) and I wear my most unique clothing. For example today I was wearing one of my everyday outfit. I was walking outside the city, everyone hiding from me, which I was very happy about, Basil and his friend stared at me. I put my middle finger at them´´

After reading that,  paullie bursted to laugh.

Paullie: omg, this fella just wrote his intro like  in ``My immortal´´, well let’s check it out, oh look a page that  has a newspaper cut: The hero of time gets killed by the greatest criminal mind.

Mok: oh no..

Paullie: that explains why the drawings of link…,meh, im tired of this fanfiction made in hot topic, at least I brought my pen.

Then Paullie started to draw some stuff on the notebook.

Mok: don’t draw dicks

Paullie: of course not, hey,Mok I have an idea.

Mok: don’t you mean…

Paul: I need to pick a blanket ok. Find Paul,ok

Mok:ok.

Then Mok went out of that room, while going through the mansion, he saw paul.

Mok: hi paul, how´s goin

Paul: im scared.

Mok: I know that you had a bad time

Then a noise appeared.

Mok:what was that.

Paul: no, it cannot be…

Paul: don’t tell him that im here.

They heard footsteps

Paul:no,no,no,no

Then it appeared Paullie with a blanket, like wearing a ghost costume.

Paullie: boo, im spooko

Everyone laughed.

Mok: look at the comments, they thought that it was goin to happen, but I only see some kappa icons

Paullie: c´mon lets go home, nothing happened here, well at least im brining this diary.

Mok:ok.

They go out of the mansion, as they walked through the streets,they found basil.

Paullie: ´sup Bandana

Basil: hi guys, why you are recording?

Paul: we were streaming, we explored the mansion.

Basil:oh, can I be with you.

Paul:sure

After Basil joined their group, they still walked through the streets at night, but suddenly saw a tar-like creature.

Paul: what is that?..oh no,no that again

Paullie: it looks like a dark creature of amnesicon, but this thing isn´t

The tar creature turned at them, the creature had yellow eyes with red pupils, the creature looked at basil.

???: b…basil?

Paullie: banana, this fella knows you?

Basil:we saw this creature months ago, don’t you remember it? .

Then the creature started to enrage ,everyone screamed and run away.

Paullie: QUICKLY TO THE MERTMOBILE.

They went towards the car.

The 3 went to the car, except basil.

Basil: guys, wait for me!

Then paullie said:``sorry, pal you started this,now you have to end this.

Basil: why?

Paullie: ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Basil: what?

Paullie:sike.

Then paullie and her friends, drive away, leaving basil behind.

Then they went to spend the night at mcdonalds and the arcades

During the next day, paullie was told that basil went to his home alive since that incident.

The livestream became a success,the goodholians saw what a darkling was, even they have saw´em months ago before what is happening now.…


	5. the darkening the gathering

Dawn of the first day,  72 hours remain.

 

Paullie woke up the next morning, she prepared her stuff to go at the subdemon, while going outside, she noticed that the sky was a bit dark grey, then she saw a celebi flying very nervously.

She went at the subdemon, some hours later while working on her new next single with Mok.

Llie was at the shops of the subway, then she heard a group of goodpeople saying stuff.

Goodpeople1: yo man, there´s some stranger things happening in here.

Goodpeople2: yeah, I saw them, I really saw them.

Goodperson3: I don’t know but im scared.

 

Paullie: what happened.

Goodperson1: oh, overlord, there some weird shit happening since…you know

Paullie: did you have checked everything?

Goodperson2: yes.

Paullie: ok

Goodperson1: I have a message here from your friend Berry. Let me read it.

 

Dear Paullie:

I´m spending some weeks at cabrini green, i´ve discovered a graffiti about an urban legend called:``candy man´´, you really like urban legends right?, im gonna send you the photos of those graffitis.

 

See ya.

Berry Schmidt

 

After the goodperson read the letter, paullie went outside and took some photos and speaking with people about what´s happening.

Then she went to her shop at the subdemon and post about what happened, in the web: goodholian Weekly.

 

 

Dawn of the second day(48 hours again)

 

Paullie was at the train, sitting on one of the seats.

She saw the same celebi from the first day.

She pulled out her phone and she open the goodholian weekly app.

 

But suddenly the train stopped, the celebi looked scared.

The lights flickered, the train turned dark,then the train started to move very fast.

Paullie fell down from the seat, she looked behind her, there was a dark section.

The train move faster, but a strange invisible force drags her by the ankle.

Celebi saw that and he tried to save her, fortunally he save her.

 

Paullie: thanks celebi.

The train went back to normal.

Paullie:thanks celebi, you save me.

Celebi: biii

Paullie went out of the train, as she walked through the train station, she saw weird dark figures.

Hours later, she was at her  car driving to see if there´s a mcdonalds.

But she went to a road near Main street, she stopped.

She went out of the car, she saw that nobody was there, everything was grey, it looked like the poster title of the happening.

Then she returned to main street.

 

Paullie didn’t know what´s happening, maybe something is wrong.

After she went to mcdonalds, she walked through the streets, she saw paul.

Paullie: yo paul!

Paul: hello paullie

Paullie: do you know what´s happening?

Paul: also I was making that question too, what is happening.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark grey with some darker clouds, then I appeared a thing that looked like a cloaked skeleton prop, it looked like this:

 

 

 

 

 

Then the figure started to say this:

I can feel the cold hand of death, and the end drawing near..  
I've seen gods of the men, and all which they fear..

Paul: what tha…

Paullie: hey you, who are you?

???: one of the harvingers of the almighty eldritch, I am spectrobus.

Paul: and what´s your offer?

Spectrobus: dude, im not king ramses, I just came to bring you a message

Random goodperson: what message?

Spectrobus: well this, but first let me clear my throat.

Ehem.

PEOPLE OF MAIN STREET:

TOMORROW YOUR DAY IN THIS CITY WILL BE OVER, THE DARKNESS WILL SPREAD ACROSS THE LAND, THE THREE SEALS SHALL BE BROKEN TO UNLEASH THE HELL.

Random good person: is this about kingdom hearts 3?

Spectrobus: goddamn it, is now kingdom hearts 3!, anyway, what I was doing right now, as saying this:

Sing to me songs of the darkness  
Farewell to heaven, my friend  
Come to me, bury your sorrow  
Temptation await the condemned

And then, spectrobus disappeared.

Paul: what the fuck just happened.

Paullie: I was almost saying that.

Paul: does that mean that something is coming…

Paullie:the winter?

Paul: no,we are in summer.

Paullie:well,we have to wait for tomorrow

 

Dawn of the final day, 24 hours remain.

Paullie was at her shop in the subdemon, looking at the computer, when suddenly, an enpecee was running very fast.

Enpecee: oh my god, he´s back, he´s back!

The goodpeople looked at him.

Goodperson: who´s back?

Enpecee: the one that musnt  be named in this city, the darkening is neigh.

Paullie: what?

Goodperson: the darkening, one of the most important events in the legend of main street.

Paullie: what. I don’t get it.

Then,Paul appears.

Paul: hi paullie, what´s happening here?

Enpecee: the darkening is neigh

Paul: oh that’s ok,, I mean WHAT, DO YOU MEAN…

Enpecee: yes.

Then paul started to scream and the goodpeople screamed,Mok appeared

 

Mok: what´s all this thing!

Paul: the darknening,Mok,THE DARKENING!

Mok:what?...ah, that event on your best seller right?

Paul:right.

Paullie: and what´s about the darkening

Random good person: don’t you remember paullie, it happened a year ago.

Paullie:and?

Random good person: paul, do you know what happened at the comic convention?

Paul: yes.

Random good person: he´s back.

Paul: don’t tell me

Random good person: it´s a mystery.

Paullie: ok, at what time will the darkening bullshit start?

Enpecee: at stroke of midnight

Paullie:what?

Enpecee: 12:00 p.m

Paullie:ok, erm, what time is it?

Enpecee: 18:00 p.m.

Paullie: all righty, well, paul, mok, the goodpeople, we will beat the evil one for all, and free the city once for all.

Goodpeople: yay

Goodperson:that the paullie we now.

Paullie:yes, now we have to make a groupie.

Mok: oh god.

Paullie: yeah mok,like the avengers, so be prepared.

Paul: and?

Paullie: I need to call fuzzy cat known as banana.

Paullie picked her phone and call basil.

Paullie: yo banana

Basil: what?

Paullie: do want to know about the avengers bullshit

Basil: what?

Paullie: we are making an avenger-esque group.

Basil:what?

Paullie: you hae to wear your fursuit because some serious shit is going down.

Basil:ok

Paullie: met us at 23:00 a.m.

Then paullie turned off her phone.

She looked at her friends.

Paullie: let’s get prepared for the grand finale.

Later, paullie was at the subdemon

She was wearing a black shirt with a logo that said: gallowmere tour ´98, jeans, converse, wristbands with spikes and her overlord helmet.

She was with gnarl, one of her minions.

Gnarl: you look great, sire, are you ready.

Paullie: yes gnarl, how´s the minions?

Gnarl: all right,sire.

Paullie: ok, let me pick my demonfang.

Gnarl: ok, sire, if you excuse me i´ll go with the minions and those goodpersons.

Paullie: ok,see ya.

As gnarl went away, paul went out of the subdemon, it was now 23:00 p.m.

As she walked, she saw paul, he still wore that mask and hat, but he weared a t-shirt,jeans,etc, and he had the zora guitar.

Paullie: hi paul

Paul: hi llie, ready?

Paullie: yeah,but where the fuck is mok?

Mok: here.

The mertens saw Mok, he was wearing one of his outfits.

Paullie: hi mok,nice outfit

Mok:thanks, how about the furry one.

Basil: hello.

And then unexpectedly appeared Charles, wearing a knight straight outta dungeon and dragons costume

Charles: and how about me, im ready!

Paul and paullie:Charles!

Paullie; we are now united as the… LEAGUE OF DOUCHEBAGS, or DOUCHEVENGERS.

Paul: I prefer DOUCHEVENGERS.

Paullie: ok,so DOUCHEVENGERS.

So the mertens and his friends prepared what it has to be the end of this main street era.

Then the goodpeople appeared with their weapons, then the darklings, the order of criminality, the GMD fandom, the fans and other creatures appeared.

The final showdown has begun.

Paullie: quickly to  the paulliemobile.

They went to paullie´s car.

Paullie: PRIMO VICTORIA!.

She drove so fast, and then they stopped to the near mcdonalds.

As went out of the car, they saw that sky turned dark red, there was hellish creatures, also darklings etc.

The battle has begun, the douchevengers fought against the evil creatures.

 

It was a long intense hours of battling, also celebi was there.

Hours later, it was now 12:00 A.M.

The darkening has begun.

Paullie: know we can guess who was involved in this.

Through the darkness, it appeared one of the most evil villains of all time…, the strange figure appeared…, that evil figure was….Ripto.

Paullie: what, the one who was involved in the darkening  is ripto form spyro, awesome!

But no it wasn’t ripto, a dark shadow was behind him, ripto looked behind him, he saw a dark tall shadow with yellow eyes.

The shadow grabbed ripto and threw him away.

That shadow was: Padraic(insert dramatic music here)

Padraic: I will never be replaced by an evil salamander.

Paul: oh fuck, it´s him

Paullie started to laugh.

Paullie: yo, you just look like if the cryptkeeper from tales from the crypt had a child with the horned king from the black cauldron and you were that child.

Padraic: who are you?

Paullie removed her helmet.

Paullie: yo, I need air, oh hi there, my name is paula strange mertens, im here with my friends: Paul mertens, Mok and banana, we are here just for meet you and kick your ass.

Padraic: no, it cannot be, you don’t recognize me?, im padriac, don’t you remember me, it has been only 10.000 years in hell and.

Paul: goddamn it, stop exaggerating, it´s been 1 year!.

Padraic: you don’t know how much I suffered though my life.

Paullie: your arm fell off

Padraic: don’t worry about that child.

Padraic: now im here for just one reason!: to be with you, I watched you every night while you were sleeping.

Paullie:what?!, you´re fucking creepy, isn’t tthat stalking!

Paul: did you WHAT to paullie, did you know that is stalking!.

Padraic:what´s that?

Paul: Paullie, in hell exist the restraining orders?

Paullie: I think yes.

Then paullie put her helmet on, she heard something

Gnarl: sire….

Paullie: I need to go, they need me

Then paullie, ran away to see what happened, she saw the worst, she gnarl lying on the floor, her minions were crying.

Paullie what happened.

Celebi: I don’t know…

Paullie: gnarl, are you okay.

She went towards gnarl.

Gnarl: I don’t feel good.

Paullie: oh no, no,no

Gnarl: you were my favourite overlord…., I don’t wanna go.

Paullie: you will go…

Gnarl: if there any heaven?

Paullie: there´s no heaven, only hell, but hope you´ll be with umbra.

Gnarl: paullie…. You were my best friend…good bye.

Then gnarl died, the minions cried, they took his body and go away.

She returned to his friends and all that.

Paul: what happened?

Paullie: gnarl fuckin´dead.

The team gasped.

Padraic: enough of that, join me my moth and i´ll make your face the prettiest in hell or else you´ll die!.

Paullie: sorry sir, im taken.

Padraic: YOU WHAT.

Paul: yup, her first boyfriend is now ra´s al ghul.

Padraic:YOU DON´T, HOW DARE YOU!

Then padraic began to outrage, the darklings went hostile and attacked the goodpeople very violently.

Charles: what are we going to do!

???: you´ll need me.

A voice was heard, the goodpeople saw the one who said that and they gasped, it was link.

Link: im back.

Padraic: you, you weren´t supposed to be dead.

Paul: wait, LINK IS ALIVE!

Link: don’t they know that you kill me!.

Everyone gasped.

Paullie: BOOM PLOT TWIST!, wait you killed link, dude that´s ganondorf´s work, not your work.

Padraic: I have to say this, I killed him, just because he looked like you, my sweet moth, those eyes remind me of you, so I killed him.

Paul: did you fell in love with link?

Padraic facepalmed.

Paullie: can we be prepared now, at least I have my white dragon with blue eyes card, I paid this with padawan´s money.

Padraic: what.

Paul: she just paid those cards with your money.

Padraic: YOU WHAT, YOU TOUCHED MY MONEY!

Paullie: don’t you know that my card will kick your ass.

Padraic: NO AND WHY BASIL IS DRESSED UP LIKE THIS

Basil: im fuzzy cat now!

Padraic: IM SORROUNDED BY A TOWN FULL OF IDIOTS.

Then padraic turned into an eldritchean being with a lot of eyes, then he attack the merten´s friends.

(braces youselves,because the next scene is gonna be a tenacious d parody)

Padraic: I am complete!

Paul and Paullie: Fuck!

Padraic: Yes you are fucked, shit out of luck  
Now I'm complete and my cock you will suck  
This world will be mine and you're first in line  
You brought me the pick and now you shall both die!

Paullie: Wait! Wait! Wait!  
You motherfucker  
We challenge you to a rock off!  
Give us one chance to rock your socks off

Padraic: Fuck, fuck, fuck  
The demon code prevents me  
From declining a rock off challenge  
What are your terms? What's the catch?

Paullie: If we win, you must take your sorry ass back to hell.  
And also you will have to pay our rents.

Padraic: And what if I win?

Paullie: Then you can take Paul back to hell...

Paul: What?

Paullie: Trust me Paul, it's the only way.

Paul: What the fuck are you talking about?

Paullie: to be your little bitch.

Padraic: Fine! Let the rock off begin!  
Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
I'm the devil, I love metal!  
Check this riff, it's fucking tasty  
I'm the devil, I can do what I want,  
Whatever I got I'm gonna flaunt,  
There's never been a rock off that I've ever lost  
I can't wait to take Paul back to hell  
I'm gonna fill him with my hot demon gel  
I'll make him squeal like my scarlet pimpernel

Paullie:  No!

Paullie: C'mon Paul, let's fight his music, with our music.

Paul: There's just no way that we can win,  
That was a masterpiece.

Paullie:Listen to me

Paul:He rocks too hard because he's not a mortal man

Paullie: Goddamn it,Paul.  
He gonna make you his sex slave,  
You're gonna gargle mayonnaise

Paul:  No

Paullie: Unless we bust a massive monster mammoth jam.

Paul: Dude, we've been through so much shit,

Paullie:  Deactivated lasers with my dick

Paul and paullie: Now it's time to blow this fucker down!

Paullie: C'mon, Paul, now it's time to blow doors down

Paul: I hear you, Paullie, now it's time to blow doors down

Paullie: Light up the stage 'cause it's time for a showdown

Paul: We'll bend you over then we'll take you to Brown Town

Paullie and paul: Now we've got to blow this fucker down

Paul: He's gonna rape me if we do not blow doors down

Paullie: C'mon, Paul, 'cause it's time to blow doors down

Paul: Oh, we'll piledrive you, it's time for the smackdown

Paullie: Hey anti-christ-er, Beelzeboss,  
We know your weakness our Rocket Sauce  
We rock the Casbah and blow your mind  
We will defeat you for all mankind  
You hold the scepter,  
We hold the key  
You are the devil,  
We are the D  _[18x]_

Padraic: You guys are fuckin' lame.  
Come on, Paul, you're coming with me.  
Taste my lightning, fucker!

Paullie: NO!

Paullie´s demonfang protected the lighting, returning to padraic.

Padraic: OW, that hurt, OH NO.

Paullie made the signal of making a seal.

Paullie: From whence you came you shall remain,  
Until you are complete again

Paullie: roll it up link!, I summon the white dragon with blue eyes.

Link ran towards padraic, the white dragon appeared, link used his master sword, the white dragon entered to the sword, transforming into a golden one, he ran so fast, then he jump, and stabbed him with the master sword.

Padraic: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!.

And then KABOOOM!.

Then it faded to white.

The mertens woke up, paullie stood up, she saw a seal floating towards her.

The seal had a drawing of miku.

Random good person: you made a new seal, now there are four!

Paul: paullie we did it, we seal him for once.

Paullie:really?.

Mok: thanks paullie, you save me and everyone

Charles: thanks to you I understand you and your cousin: elyseum!

Basil: im okay with my furry carreer.

Then the sky turned like the color of her sweater.

The darklings returned to normal, now they are like the amnesicons, and their eyes are pale yellow.

Everyone cheered her.

Paullie: so this is the end, right?

A hooded figure appeared.

Hooded darkling: yes, the end of us, now main street will live in peace and harmony and of course heavy metal

Paullie: you look like a nazgul.

Hooded darkling: thanks, now you have created the seal of the darkening, thanks to you, as a hooded hood, i´ll name the guardians of the seal: Link, hatsune miku and of course 499.

Paullie: pale ale?

Hooded hood: yes and it´s right here.

499 was with the goodpeople.

Hooded darkling: as you can see, the gmd fandom is now gone, the fans became normal people, you are the second one to destroy a whole fandom

Paullie:who was the first one?

Hooded darkling: a guardian from the fandomia told you about the first one who destroyed a fandom months ago.

Paullie: I don’t remember it.

Link noticed something.

Link: dad?

???: son?, you´re alive!

Link towards his father, his father was the lich

Paullie: link´s father is the lich from adventure time!

Paul: I didn’t know that.

Paullie: so, it´s the end of a known event called the darkening.

Paul: an event we have to close once for all.

499 started to sing this song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWbolv12Sfk>

For now, it was the end. The end of this saga.

But wait, this is not the finale, the mertens will have new adventures.

After that, main street return to normal, the city is now known as the city of heavy metal.

Even every Disney character died on the fire(except the ones from the bronze era, ducktales and gargoyles), main street was now the bronze city.

The next day, she was with her friends at lucille´s dennys.

Telling that experience.

 

So this is the end.

Thank you.

 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Paullie was at her parent´s house.

Paullie: dad?

S.Strange: yes?

Paullie: I found this file, it´s name is case phibes?

Stange looked shocked.

Strange: now it´s the time to say this.

 

END.

The end.

Fic made by skeleton hypetrain.

Padraic ratigan(human version) by Rinkusu001.

The content that is mentioned in the fic are from their respective owners


End file.
